Tear in My Heart
by Falling Rain27
Summary: "Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul. But it takes someone to come around and show you how. She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive." Enjolras-centric. Enjonine. One Shot.


**AN:** This fic is crossposted from my Tumblr (anastasiaaromanov), where I am accepting prompts. This was a prompt from someone who asked for a lot of angst. Ask and you shall receive. Please review!

-Rain

* * *

 _"_ _Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul. But it takes someone to come around and show you how. She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive."_

* * *

He was twelve years old when he finds out about the injustices, the poverty in their country.

He had been walking home from school, taking a short cut through an alleyway.

As he turns a corner, he sees a small girl, about four years younger than him, in rags leaning against an abandoned building.

She looks into his blue eyes, her brown eyes shocking him. They are unlike any eyes he has seen before, the brown, darker than he has ever seen, almost as if they are black, the years of suffering the girl has gone through can be seen through her eyes, adding even more to the darkness he sees.

He is moved, he has never seen anyone like her before, someone so lost, so broken.

He reaches into his bag, pulling out a bright red apple. And gives it to the girl.

Running away before she can protest, before she can give him her name.

He doesn't stop until he arrives home, tripping over a rock.

The blood coming out of the scratch of his arm reminding him of the apple.

* * *

He was ready. No, he was prepared, but not ready.

He would never be ready for what they were going to do.

He was currently ordering the Amies to make the cockades and sashes, or to print out more flyers to be handed out.

But out of the corner of his eye, he sees Marius, the distracted git, coming in, making hurried apologies for his tardiness

There was a woman that had entered the Musain with him, the gamine that followed him around so much. Her rags were dark brown and gray, her hair covered in grime.

Courfeyrac had nicknamed her "the Shadow", which was seemingly appropriate as they had never quite seen precisely how she looked like. And they all knew that she had a rather big infatuation with Marius.

She stays in a dark corner, her eyes never to be seen.

* * *

The revolution was upon them, the barricade would be rising the next day. There would be no room for distractions.

Marius was being his pompous self, full of hope and dreams, far from anything that the people they were fighting for were. Gushing about his new love, claiming it was "love at first sight".

There was no such thing as love at first sight, something Enjolras had told all of his companions.

He was a marble statue after all, as they call him. His soul was as hard as stone, his heart only beating for those who need his help.

The "Shadow" was there again tonight. He had never known why but there was something intriguing about this gamine.

She was loyal, of course, but there was something else. Something he could not quite pin down.

She feels his stare and turns around to look at him.

Their eyes meet for a fleeting moment.

And his heart skips a beat.

* * *

She is the first to fall.

He is the first to react.

She collapses into Marius' arms, spending her dying breath in the arms of the man she loves.

But he is the one to carry her out to the Musain, where they were to put the dead bodies.

Her eyes are still open, and he knows this girl.

The girl who had opened his eyes to the world.

And he feels a tear in his heart.

A single tear running down his face.

He hears the sound of marble cracking.

* * *

She isn't quite dead when she is being carried out.

Her mind still registers the feeling of being carried.

Her heart, still beating, although barely.

But her eyes can only see one color.

Blue.

So like the eyes of this one boy who had given her an apple.

Whose eyes were such a bright blue it reminded her of the sky.

Whose eyes reminded her of light.

The boy who had given her hope.


End file.
